Mikan Yukihara
by mikukagamine4
Summary: Mikan has a sad and secretive past. She is found one day by Natsume and Aoi Hyuuga and brought to their manision. Read on to find how how she coped with life! CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Meet Natsume and Aoi!

**SOMEONE'S POV**

Rei-Nii's body- corpse lay before me. Dead. No, this wasn't happening! Please let it be a nightmare!

"N-No..." I mumbled as blood spread all around us. I had a nervous breakdown right there. I clutched my right arm, it was bleeding terribly. Slowly, darkness over took me. My arm went limp and brushed against the leather pouch I always carried.

"I-I'm all al-alone..." I whispered as my view was clouded.

"Not for much longer..." I stared into red eyes and then slowly sunk into a solid block of darkness.

Voices whispered around me.

"Is she...Alright?"

"I guess... She's breathing..."

My head hurt. Huh, wait voices? I shot up. Pain went through my right hand. I fell right back. Two pairs of crimson-red eyes, one brighter than the other, softer, one, looked at me. Red. My saviour's eyes...Ugh, my head aches...

"Natsume! She woke up!" The girl said. I looked at her. She was pretty, with grey-black hair and soft-slightly dull-red eyes. The boy she addressed looked like her. He had raven black hair and bright crimson eyes. He looked over at me.

"Hm"

"Uh...My head is aching..." I mumbled. The girl looked surprised.

"Nii-Chan! You baka! I told you to remove her hair band!" She yelled at the boy.

"I thought you were playing nurse!"

"I was with the doctor!"

"I was the one who was with him!"

I pressed my hand over my ears and shut my eyes. The noise decreased somewhat. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes. Both the siblings were like 'o'. I stared blankly at them for what seemed like eternity before the girl reached forward and removed my hair band.

"I'm Aoi and this is my big brother, Natsume Hyuuga!" She beamed.

"I'm M-Mikan Yu-Yukihara..." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes. Rei-Nii...I looked around the room. A girl, Aoi Hyuuga, came in with a glass of...orange juice.

"Here, Mika-Chan!" She said as she closed the door. I felt like something was missing...My leather pouch!

"Aoi-Chan, Where's my pouch?!" I asked, after she placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Here," She said before handing me my leather pouch.

"Aoi, has she woken up?" Came a voice. Natsume.

"Yes, she has!" Aoi said. I was in the lower bunk of a double Decker bed.

He came in. Really, he looked like a guy who was involved in a gang. A motorcycle gang.

"Um...Mika-Chi?" Aoi asked.

"Hm," I said turning my eyes toward her.

"What is there in that pouch?" She asked.

"Hm, this?" I said lifting the pouch up to my eyes. She nodded. I got up slowly and sat.

"You wouldn't want to know," I said, smirking as I thought of what was inside.

"I do!" She said. Adorable. Just plain kawaii.

"Then here," I said before I opened my pouch and took out the things inside.

Out fell:

A gun.

Spare bullets.

My pendant with my family's photo.

The IPod brother gifted me.

My cell phone

And...

A small foldable dagger.

Aoi Gasped and my smirk grew larger.

"A g-gun?"She stammered.

"Yes, for self defence," I said. I looked at Natsume. He seemed amused.

"Oh..." She seemed baffled.

"Told you that you wouldn't like to know," I said.

"What about the license?" Natsume asked.

"I have one," I said. Aoi seemed more baffled than ever.

"Do you have somewhere to go to, a home?" Aoi asked. My past repeated itself in front of me.

"_Mikan! Run, go!" Mama screamed._

"_Don't wait!" papa said._

_I lived with Rei._

"_Mikan~ smile! Waratte!" Naru-Sensei said._

"_Mikan don't cry! I'm fine see! So don't cr-"_

"Mikan-Chan!? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of Aoi's voice. She looked worried. I suddenly noticed that silent tears were running down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

"No, I've no home," I said as my bangs covered my face, hiding any emotions I showed.

"I'm sorry...I must have touched a painful part of your past..."Aoi looked down.

"No," I said.

"So," said Aoi.

"Hm,"

"Could you possibly..." She was twiddling her index fingers together.

"Yes?"

"Stay here?!" She burst. I did not expect that. Nor did Natsume, I noticed.

"Wait, What?!" I and he exclaimed at the same time.

"Mama and Papa are away, all guest rooms are empty and I am bored! I want someone to play and talk with me!" She said."It's lonely, with only maids and my brother."

"Oh... I will, sure!" I said. Poor girl. With such a silent brother, no wonder she's bored.

"Oh, and here!" She handed me the juice.

"Arigatou," I said as I drank it up, I was damn thirsty.

**So how was it?! I tried my best. I'll try to update within 2 days!**

**Mikan, Natsume and Aoi: Arigatou!**

**Showers of thanks!**

_**~Midori-Chi!**_


	2. Healing and Ru-Chi!

**Thank you to:**

**StarElsie**

**mystery555**

**michan-natsu**

**Blood RoseMk**

**FirBlueStar**

**MANY, MANY THANKIES!**

**Read on:**

_Last time:_

"_Could you possibly..." Aoi was twiddling her index fingers together._

"_Yes?"_

"_Stay here?!" She burst. I did not expect that. Nor did Natsume, I noticed._

"_Wait, What?!" I and he exclaimed at the same time. _

"_Mama and Papa are away, all guest rooms are empty and I am bored! I want someone to play and talk with me!" She said."It's lonely, with only maids and my brother."_

"_Oh... I will, sure!" I said. Poor girl. With such a silent brother, no wonder she's bored._

"_Oh, and here!" She handed me the juice._

"_Arigatou," I said as I drank it up, I was damn thirsty._

Now...:

I slept the whole day after a Natsume left to go to some Ruka guy's house and Aoi was chatting with one of her friends on Skype.

_Next day..._

Mikan felt better. WAY better. she opened my eyes as the bedroom door clicked. It was Aoi with her breakfast. Mikan smiled before sitting up. Aoi was holding a tray with two plates of food, two glasses of milk and chocolate.

"Breakfast in bed?! I'm totally fine!" She said before gingerly placing her feet on the floor and standing up. Only to stumble and fall forward. Luckily for her, Natsume was coming into the room at that very moment. He caught the blanket that was still around her waist and that lessened the impact of the fall. Phew.

" Watch your step, polka." He said while smirking.

"Uh...Polka?" Mikan seemed fazed.

1

2

3

"NATSUME! YOU BIG, OLD PERVERTED FOX!"

And that's how the whole tow woke up. Believe me, Mikan could yell well. VERY well.

Mikan sat back on the bed with a bit of difficulty and ate her breakfast in silence, which Aoi detested. Every time she opened her mouth, either Natsume or Mikan glared at the other, and she shut her mouth. Breakfast ended.

"Out of the room, both of you. I'm having a bath."Mikan declared pushing the reluctant Aoi and bored Natsume out.

"But you're in no con-"

"Stuff and nonsense," Mikan cut off Aoi.

"Fine" Aoi pouted.

_SLAM!_

Mikan slammed the door shut. She took off her clothes slowly, taking care not to hurt her shoulder. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She wahed off the dried blood on her and shut off the shower.

"_Time for healing..." _Mikan thought. She touched the underside of her right wrist and a soft, soothing blue glow surrounded her.

"_That should be enough..."_ Mikan sighed and removed her hand from her wrist.

**FLASHBACK (Mikan is 7)**

"_Hota-Chan! Look at what I found!" A young brunette yelled happily as she ran toward a raven haired girl. _

"_Wow! It's so pretty, Mikan!" Hotaru Imai, the raven haired girl exclaimed as she took in the small blue stones glow. _

"_Want to know why it glows?" A voice came from behind them. Both turned to see Subaru, Hotaru's older brother._

"_Yes!" Both exclaimed. He picked up a normal stone and held it between his index finger and thumb. It slowly turned from its dull brown colour to a blue glowing stone._

"_Wah..." Mikan and Hotaru Exclaimed. Subaru was currently studying medicine._

"_It's magic...I know how to make it happen..." He smiled gently at both the young girls._

"_Ooh...Tell us! Tell us!"_

"_See..." And she showed them how to make the healing magic happen._

_**TIMESKIP: To when Mikan is 15;**_

"_Subaru-Sempai, are you and Hotaru leaving?" Mikan asked her Sempai._

"_Yes, for her study and my work," He answered._

"_Oh...Wish you luck!"_

"_I know you're sad..." Said Hotaru, who was beside her brother._

"_I'll learn to cope...Bye!" Mikan waved and ran away. Unknown to the siblings, she ran to the forest and climbed up her favourite Sakura tree. Tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Why, Kami-Sama..."_

**END FLASBACK **

**MIKAN'S POV**

I shook my head to end that train of thoughts as I was getting emotional. Hota-Chan...

_KNOCK!_

"Yes?"

"Come on out, Ru-Chan wants to see you!(I'm not Ru-Chan! I'm Ruka!)" Aoi yelled from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Okay!" I wore the pale red frock Aoi picked for me and wore it. Then I went out. There was this French-ish guy bickering with Natsume. He had blonde hair and pure sky-blue hair.

"Uh...Aoi?" I asked, trying to call her over. The bickering stopped and both turned to face me. Ruka was holding a...Bunny?!  
"Pfft...BWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

"I told you she'd laugh at Usagi-Chan!"Natsume stated as Ruka stared blankly at me.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihara, Hajimemashite! Sorry for laughing at you!"I grinned.

"Ha-Hajimemashite! I'm Ruka Nogi! This is Usagi!" He mentioned the rabbit. Bunny boy."And do NOT call me Ru-Chan!"

"Alright, _Ru-Chi_." I said. His jaw hit the floor.

"She's more daring than Aoi!" He exclaimed.

"Told ya!"Natsume took 300 Points( Not using any specific currency, 1 Point is equal to 1 dollar, yen, rupee, pound, WHATEVER YOU WISH!)

"Ru-Chan! Let's get on with the plan you thought up!" Aoi prompted.

"Ah...Yes! I thought of going on a picnic, all four of us, to get to know Yukihara-San better!" He said.

"Oh! How sweet! And PLEASE do NOT call me Yukihara-San! I'm Mikan to you!" I said.

"Fine, Polka." Natsume bluntly stated.

"Uh...Polka?" Ruka and Aoi asked, curious.

"N-No need for y-you to know!" I stammered and proceeded to grab Natsume by the collar.

"Once more of that and your cold meat." I hissed to him.

"She's more daring than anyone!"Ruka and Aoi exclaimed. "The most daring! She actually grabbed the young master Hyuuga by his collar! Amazing! Cool! Dari-"

"Shut your trap!" Natsume growled."Oh...And bye, _Strawberries."_

"SHUT _YOUR_ TRAP!" I yelled after him.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Hi there! I know I'm late! I think I'll update once in a week! Gomen! **

**-Midori-Chi!**


	3. Before the picnic!

**Thank you: XxShirayukixX, cindylaaa, Shugo Fairy 4eva, StarElsie, mystery555, Blood RoseMk, FirBlueStar, michan-natsu, sweet715930 , snowdrop1827, MKittyz AND all the others!**

**MANY, MANY THANKIES!**

**_Last time:_**

**_MIKAN'S POV_**

_"__Alright, _Ru_-_Chi._" I said. His jaw hit the floor. _

_"__She's more daring than Aoi!" He exclaimed._

_"__Told ya!"Natsume took 300 Points (Not using any specific currency, 1 Point is equal to 1 dollar, yen, rupee, pound, WHATEVER YOU WISH!)_

_"__Ru-Chan! Let's get on with the plan you thought up!" Aoi prompted._

_"__Ah...Yes! I thought of going on a picnic, all four of us, to get to know Yukihara-San better!" He said._

_"__Oh! How sweet! And PLEASE do NOT call me Yukihara-San! I'm Mikan to you!" I said._

_"__Fine, Polka." Natsume bluntly stated._

_"__Uh...Polka?" Ruka and Aoi asked, curious._

_"__N-No need for y-you to know!" I stammered and proceeded to grab Natsume by the collar._

_"__Once more of that and your cold meat." I hissed to him._

_"__She's more daring than anyone!"Ruka and Aoi exclaimed. "The most daring! She actually grabbed the young master Hyuuga by his collar! Amazing! Cool! Dari-"_

_"__Shut your trap!" Natsume growled."Oh...And bye, Strawberries." _

_"__SHUT YOUR TRAP!" I yelled after him. _

**Read on...**

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Okay. So where are we going today?" Mikan asked, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"The Sakura groove near Lake Kokoro (Lake Kokoro is Midori-Chi's invention. If the lake is real, look out for the foursome. IF real, it's purely coincidental.)." Ruka said over the noise of Aoi and Natsume comparing whose speakers could output the loudest music. And that's the reason why Mikan was having a terrible headache. She was in a very, very, VERY bad mood, judging from the dark murderous aura that emitted from her.

"SHUT OP BOTH OF YOU!" Mikan finally burst. Ruka fell of his seat at this sudden burst and two dark haired heads snapped toward her.

"Mi-Mika-an...Ano..." Aoi attempted to calm her friend down. Mikan got up suddenly and went outside, ignoring Ruka and Aoi's futile attempts to calm her. She ran toward the Hyuugas' fence and jumped over it and landed perfectly. She ran into the nearby woods and climbed up a tree. It was very peaceful. Mikan was in harmony with herself when with nature. She sat on a broad branch and pulled her knees up to her chest. She hid her head in between them and cried.

"A-ano...Onii-san...D-Do you hear me? If so...Please come before me once again... You were...the only family I... had...DO YOU HEAR?!" She yelled at the sky, tears running madly down her cheeks.

'_I can hear...'_

"Eh?" Mikan's head jerked up at the soft voice.

'_I can hear you...Mikan...'_

Only one person could call her like that.

"Onii-San!"

'_Don't cry...It pains me to see you like this...Smile...You look so sad...Don't...'_

"I want to see you..."

'_I cannot appear before you...But I can watch over you, Mikan...Protect you...All the time...'_

"Onii-Chan!"

'_Don't cry...Remember me and I'll be before you...Always..._' The voice faded away. Mikan felt somewhat calm after this interaction. She jumped softly onto the ground and walked in between trees toward the Hyuuga property. She sighed before going in through the sliding doors. A hushed silence fell over the room. Even Natsume's eyes followed her. She went and sat down on the other end of the sofa Ruka and Aoi were on.

"..."

Awkward silence.

Mikan hugged her knees and looked at the floor. Tears were threatening to spill. She knew that if she looked up, the three pairs of eyes would provoke her tears. A single stray tear ran down her cheek.

"Mikan?"

"..."

"Ano...Gomen..."

"I'm the one to apologise." Mikan stated in reply to Aoi. "First I relay on you all... Then I yell at you...And barge off...Gomen..." Mikan laughed sadly after these statements.

"..."

"Uh...Mikan-San...You seem sad..." Ruka said. Mikan continued staring at the floor.

"How would you feel after losing someone important to you?"

All heads, even Mikan's, turned toward Natsume.

"How...Do you know?" Mikan asked.

"Well...I found you near a man's corpse...So I assumed and it was proved when the stray tear ran down you cheek..."

"Did she cry?" Gasped Aoi.

"N-No!" Mikan said.

"Oh Puh-Lease. There are lines down your cheek."Natsume said.

"Leave it alone." Mikan said. And they did.

**~Next Day...~**

Mikan groaned and turned over in bed as sunlight hit her face.

"Ugh..."

"MIKA-CHAN! PICNIC TIME!" A hyperactive Aoi burst into the room Mikan was in. Mikan mumbled something like 'I don't have clothes to wear to the picnic'.

"I chose mine for you!" Aoi said.

"Mmgh..." Suddenly Mikan felt something brush against her hear. Something soft.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed." A husky voice whispered into her ear. Mikan sat up straight and the top of her head hit something hard. When she opened her eyes, she saw Natsume on the ground rubbing his chin and Aoi asking him and Mikan at the same time if they were okay. Natsume glared on Mikan. Mikan glared harder than him while rubbing the top of her head.

"Baka." Natsume growled.

"Baka Neko." Was it just her or did Natsume look like a cat sometimes?

"Rainbows."

"Pervert."

"Bubblegum"

Random.

"Hentai Baka Neko." Aoi stepped in between them and pushed Natsume out the door.

"Mi-Ka-N! Get dressed!" Aoi exclaimed. Mikan grumbled and got dressed.

**~Time skip~**

"We're ready to go!" Aoi exclaimed and she pumped her fist in the air.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Next chap: Picnic!**

**Bye for now!**

** ~Midori-Chi!**


	4. Picnic!

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU SUPPORT ME SOOOO MUCH! PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING AS I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU IN CHAPTER 9! ALSO, PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY, Violets In Winter, IT IS A KUROSHITSUJI FANFIC!**

**Last Time;**

_Mikan groaned and turned over in bed as sunlight hit her face._

_"__Ugh..."_

_"__MIKA-CHAN! PICNIC TIME!" A hyperactive Aoi burst into the room Mikan was in. Mikan mumbled something like 'I don't have clothes to wear to the picnic'._

_"__I chose mine for you!" Aoi said._

_"__Mmgh..." Suddenly Mikan felt something brush against her hear. Something soft._

_"__Get your lazy ass out of bed." A husky voice whispered into her ear. Mikan sat up straight and the top of her head hit something hard. When she opened her eyes, she saw Natsume on the ground rubbing his chin and Aoi asking him and Mikan at the same time if they were okay. Natsume glared on Mikan. Mikan glared harder than him while rubbing the top of her head._

_"__Baka." Natsume growled. _

_"__Baka Neko." Was it just her or did Natsume look like a cat sometimes?_

_"__Rainbows."_

_"__Pervert."_

_"__Bubblegum" _

_Random._

_"__Hentai Baka Neko." Aoi stepped in between them and pushed Natsume out the door._

_"__Mi-Ka-N! Get dressed!" Aoi exclaimed. Mikan grumbled and got dressed._

**_~Time skip~_**

_"__We're ready to go!" Aoi exclaimed and she pumped her fist in the air._

**Read On**...

The foursome was in Natsume's car, Aoi and Mikan in the back, Ruka beside a driving Natsume. Mikan was resting her chin on her hand, listening to her IPod while Aoi was looking out the window, 'Ooh...'ing and 'Ahh...'ing at everything. Ruka was helping Natsume with the navigation.

'_Anata ga nozomu no naraba,_

_Inu no you ni juujun ni,_

_Hima ni nawa ni kusari ni,_

_Shibarete agemashou,_

_Aruiwa koneko no you ni,_

_Aikurushiku anata o,_

_Yubi de ashi de kuchibiru de,_

_Yorokobasete agemashou,_

_Dochira ga saki ni; oboreta da to ka,_

_Sonna koto dou se mo ii no,_

_Iroha Nihoheto chiri-'_

"Oi, Polka,"

Mikan was surprised. She opened her eyes and stared directly into Crimson orbs. Natsume.

"I didn't know you had such songs." He said. Mikan had been unconsciously singing the song she was listening to, Iroha Uta by Rin Kagamine, Vocaloid.

"I like it. Fine?"She sighed.

"HEY, YOU TWO! COME ON, OR WERE GOING WITHOUT YOU!" Aoi yelled as Ruka and she disappeared into the woods around Lake Kokoro.

"I definitely do NOT want to be left with him!"Mikan said before competing with Natsume in a running race. Too bad Natsume slipped and fell. Mikan won.

Victory!

"Ah, it's so peaceful here!" Aoi said.

"Yeah," Mikan said, closing her eyes and smiling. They all walked around in silence. When they reached the lake, Mikan was surprised. She knew this place! Why, she had come here recently with her brother, Rei, on his birthday! She had also come here many times with her parents, Tsubasa-Sempai, Misaki-Sempai, Reo-Sempai, and _him_.

"Th-This Place..." Mikan said.

"Hm? You know this place?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah. I spent my sixth birthday with someone important her here. He disappeared after that." Mikan said.

"You have a kind of twisty background, don't you think?" Natsume said.

"Sure. I always have a story to tell because of that." Mikan smiled (sickly) sweetly at Natsume. He sweat-dropped.

"So, swimming or eating?" Aoi asked.

"Climbing." Mikan stated. She proceeded to climb up a tree with ease and agility.

"Whoa..." Ruka said. Not even Natsume could climb so fast.

"Hm," Natsume said."I'll try."

He too proceeded to climb up the exact same tree Mikan chose.

"Wah, NATSUME WATCH OUT!" Mikan yelled as he almost bumped into her.

But no, he completely pushed her off the branch.

"AIIIIIEEEEE!" Aoi screamed. The branch was pretty high. But no, Mikan did not accept defeat.

She landed on her feet. Flawlessly.

"Hm," Mikan smiled cockily at Natsume. He looked surprised.

"You...How...Flawless...WOW!" Aoi reacted.

"You're a tomboy," Natsume stated.

"Tehee hee hee... You realized only now?" Mikan taunted.

"Where'd you learn that?" Ruka asked.

"On my own. I always needed to be on guard." Mikan said; a somewhat sad smile on her face.

"WOOOOOWW!" Aoi exclaimed."KAKOIIII! HOW COOL!"

Mikan proceeded to flip her hair over her shoulder.

"Showy, Aren't we? Natsume said.

"So are you, you climbed the tree to show off." Mikan said, leading to a glaring competition. It was a tie.

"O-Oi...I'm tired from glaring for too long. Let's swim." Natsume suggested. All others agreed with him.

"Hah! Mikan exclaimed as her head appeared above the water's surface. She felt something grab her leg. An average person would think it was a shark.

But no, Mikan was not normal. She sensed in a second it was Natsume .

'_Too bad I know your little trick.'_ Mikan smiled.

She proceeded to kick her captor in the snout*cough cough* face. He resurfaced.

"Why, you! You smashed my perfect face!" Natsume screamed at her. Mikan looked innocent.

"I thought it was a shark..." Mikan's eyes were as big as saucers, feigning innocence. Natsume's eye twitched and he sweat-dropped. Really, Mikan, Really? Are you really as innocent as that?

*Blink blink*

"..."

*Blink blink*

"..."

*Blink bli-*

"Oh FINE! YOU'RE FEIGNING IT I KNOW YOU ARE!"

"Tehee hee..."

"Urgh... Let's eat."

"Yes!" Mikan said. All of them had their food under the shade of the Sakura trees.

"Sooooo," Aoi said.

"Hm?" Mikan asked.

"Since we planned this to know you better, we'll play truth, dare and secret."Aoi stated.

"Fine," Said Mikan. Aoi spun the water bottle. Mikan was to ask Natsume.

"Truth, dare or secret?"

"Truth,"

"Do you have a crush on someone, Hyuuga Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Urgh...Why the hell this question of all?! But that aside, yes I do."

"Oho..." Mikan proceeded to smile evilly.

"No blackmails."

"Next up...Ruka answers Natsume!" Aoi announced.

"Truth, dare or secret?"

"Uh...Dare."

"Confess to your crush."

"E-Eh?!"

"Next up...Natsume asks Mikan!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Truth, dare or secret?"

"...Secret."

"Your Past. Tell us."

Mikan's whole attitude changed.

"Anything BUT that. I can't bear to think about that past..."

_'__Mikan! Here's my Kouhai, Narumi Anjo!'_

_'__Nice to meet you, Mikan! I'm Tsubasa!'_

_Why did they get involved?_

_'__I'm Misaki!'_

_'__Mi-Chan! Look at this flower!'_

_'__Mikan, I and Hotaru are moving away.'_

_'__Mi-Chan...I want you as my small sister!'_

_Why, Why, WHY!_

_'__Mikan! Run, go!' Mama screamed._

_'__Don't wait!' papa said._

_I lived with Rei._

_'__Mikan~ smile! Waratte!' Naru-Sensei said._

_'__Mikan don't cry! I'm fine see! So don't cry!'_

_'__Mika-augh! Run don't wait! RUN, GO, MIKAN, RUN!*violent bouts of coughs*_

_'__Mikan...I'll watch from above...If you meet Kaoru-Sempai, tell her I'm happy and at peace...Arigatou, Sayonara...'_

_'__Mikan I want to tell you that I nev-'_

"-Kan! Mikan!" Aoi's voice woke Mikan up from her train of thoughts, voices, memories and pain.

"Mikan! Are you all right?" Aoi exclaimed, worry evident in her eyes.

"Uh...Yeah..." Mikan had a splitting headache but she ignored it.

"Natsume! Why did you ask her that! I told you that you could ask anything but that!" Aoi yelled, making Ruka flinch and Natsume look guilty.

"No problem..." Mikan said.

"Oh...Okay. Ah! I remembered something!" Aoi said.

"Hm?"Mikan said.

"We need to go clothes shopping! I don't have many dresses of your size!" Aoi said.

"Oh...Wait! There's no need of that!" Mikan said, suddenly looking as if she found out why Einstein said E=MC2.

"Eh?"

"I have an apartment back in town! Obaa-San and Ojii-San Should be worried! I have clothes and other stuff there!"

"BUT, You are going to stay at our place!"

"Why?"

"BE-CA-US-E," Aoi said, emphasizing every syllable."I said so."

"E-Eh? Why-"

"-my word is the decision!"

"F-Fine..."

Clouds were spreading over the sky rapidly. Natsume suddenly felt a drop of water fall on him. Rain?

"It's RAINING!" Aoi yelled, packing everything, along with a nut, some grass, fallen Sakura blossoms, and even a small beetle.

"Run! Mikan said, running towards the car with a basket in her hand.

And, so, the picnic ended and everyone caught colds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hi there, Guys! Sorry for being late! I had exams, homework a****nd tons of incompletes****. And about Mikan's past and ****_'him'_****, I'll explain later. Bye for now!**

**~Midori-Chi!**

**Love ya all!**


	5. After the rain

MANY MANY THANKIES TO ALL MY READERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVOURITERS AND SILENT READERS!

**_LAST TIME..._**

_"__Oh...Okay. Ah! I remembered something!" Aoi said._

_"__Hm?"Mikan said._

_"__We need to go clothes shopping! I don't have many dresses of your size!" Aoi said._

_"__Oh...Wait! There's no need of that!" Mikan said, suddenly looking as if she found out why Einstein said E=MC__2__._

_"__Eh?"_

_"__I have an apartment back in town! Obaa-San and Ojii-San Should be worried! I have clothes and other stuff there!" _

_"__BUT, You are going to stay at our place!"_

_"__Why?"_

_"__BE-CA-US-E," Aoi said, emphasizing every syllable."I said so."_

_"__E-Eh? Why-"_

_"__-my word is the decision!"_

_"__F-Fine..."_

_Clouds were spreading over the sky rapidly. Natsume suddenly felt a drop of water fall on him. Rain?_

_"__It's RAINING!" Aoi yelled, packing everything, along with a nut, some grass, fallen Sakura blossoms, and even a small beetle._

_"__Run! Mikan said, running towards the car with a basket in her hand._

_And, so, the picnic ended and everyone caught colds._

**_Now..._**

"Ah-Ah-Ah-CHOOOO!" Aoi sneezed as she was watching the movie '_Tangled_ ' by Disney.

"Are you fine?" Mikan asked, setting two glasses of hot cocoa on the table.

"I-I Guess so..." Aoi sniffed at the end of her sentence. The picnic had left all the picnickers with colds, because of the rain.

"Oh...Take a hot shower."

"I did, what, like three ti-*sneeze*-mes."

"Well...It IS water in the end..." At this moment, Natsume came into the room rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"So, are you going to your apartment or what?" He asked, exasperated. Mikan's very presence seemed to irk him.

"In the evening."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So..."Aoi started.

"Hm?" Mikan asked.

"Could I, you know, Come with you?"

"Uh...Sure, I guess."

"Yay!"

TIMESKIP: EVENING

"Ne, Mikan?"

"What is it Aoi?"

"I want to know more about you're Obaa-San and Ojii-San,"

"Hm...I guess it's fine..."

Aoi waited expectantly.

"About an year ago, something happened and I and Onii-San had to move here. Since then, they were like family to us. Onii-San was working almost always, so I was pretty much alone all the time. I never made any friends, and I can't afford to go to any university..."

"Aw...I'll be your friend then!"

"You already are, Aoi."

"Ara, Mikan, is that you?" A voice called out.

They looked towards where it came from and saw an old man.

"Ojii-san!"Mikan exclaimed happily.

"Mikan!" he said, returning the hug Mikan just gave him. "To where did you disappear? Naughty child!"

"Ahaha...Something happened, and I ended p to be taken care of..."

"Where's Rei, Mikan?"

"He's...not here..."

"What do you mean, not available right now?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, well. Tell him Hi for me. Are you coming back?"

"Uh, about that... I am staying at this girl's house..." Mikan motioned to Aoi.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Aoi Hyuuga!"

"Nice meeting you too, child."

"Hai!"

"So, Mikan... You'll be moving out?"

"Uh...Maybe..."

"Go, child. You need to be around children of your age. You always seem so lonely..."

"O-Oji-San..."

"It'll be refreshing for you, who always saw red in the past..."

"Red?" Aoi asked.

"No, nothing. I'll tell when I want to..."

"Oh, Ok! I'll wait!"

"Oji-San, Where are my room keys?"

"Yoh, who is that?" A voice came from inside the apartment they were in front of. An old woman ame out.

"Oba-San!" Mikan exclaimed, very hapy.

"Mikan!" The woman hugged Mikan.

XXXXXXXXX**TIME SKIP:-2 DAYS**XXXXXXXXX

HYUUGA MANSION...

"So... You are officially settled (for a while) here..." Aoi said as she and Natsume stood at the door, one admiring the marvel Mikan had made of the empty guest room given to her while the other her stereo.

The room had walls painted Sakura pink, Ceiling white and floor carpeted with a dark shade of red, almost black. Mikan's bed, which was a huge four poster bed with curtain rods which connected the four posters, had white blankets and pillows. All the curtains of the room were black whit Silver swirls and butterflies embroidered on them. They could totally block all the sunlight.

Her bed side table was hot pink with silver highlights and legs. Her desk and chair were of a comfortable brown shade, the chair was cushioned and the desk had four drawers which had silver handles and two had locks on them. She also had a music stereo which could be connected to Mikan's IPod and cell phone, which was totally all techno. Natsume stood admiring the stereo.

"So how do you like it, Hyuuga, Aoi?"

"It's cool!"Both said, Natsume about her stereo and Aoi about the room.

"Thanks."

"Well...what about dinner?" Aoi asked.

GGRRRROOOWLLLLL...

"Let's eat." Natsume said an he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Hm."

And so they did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this is short! From next chap, I'll remove the recap. And they will be longer. And the surprise in ch 9 is now to be revealed in 10****th**** ch.**

**~Midori-Chi! **


	6. Nightmares and Emeralds

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**And they live where ever you like them to. I didn't decide. It's as random as you wish.**

**Read on...**

**_MIKAN'S DREAM:_**

White. I was somewhere white. It was all white, furniture, walls, carpets, light and the scenery outside. The suddenly, a scream of pain echoed around me. The voice seemed near yet far, clear yet vague.

Blood splattered on the walls. It stained everything red. Furniture, walls, carpets, light and the scenery outside. Everything. I looked at my hands.

The held a bloody dagger. My hands were stained red. A familiar person fell into them, dead.

"No!-"

I couldn't hear the name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikan woke up screaming.

"Mikan-Chan! What happened?!" Aoi burst into her room. Mikan was on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, head in her hands, panting and crying at the same time.

"Mikan-Chan!"

"D-DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Mikan yelled while pointing a gun, which she had pulled out of nowhere, at Aoi. Her eyes were wide, filled with fear.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Natsume burst into the room. He slapped Mikan. Hard. He felt something wet on his hands. Tears. Mikan curled up, crying so hard that both Natsume and Aoi were surprised. This Mikan was so different from the one they had seen before now.

"Mikan...Chan?" Aoi asked. Mikan's whole body was shaking, trying to muffle her pained sobs. Aoi took a step forward.

"L-Leave me a-alone..." Mikan's muffled voice said. Aoi did as she was told and after telling Mikan breakfast was ready, exited the room with Natsume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She was acting weird..." Aoi said, playing with her food. Natsume looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Aoi seemed to be dull after the incident with Mikan.

"Hn,"

"I wanna go check on her," Aoi said, getting up. Natsume pulled her back down.

"She needs some personal time. And space."

"O-okay..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan looked up at the ceiling and wiped her tears. Why, why, WHY was it always like this?!

_'__Ugh...I hate that dream...I almost killed Aoi...'_

Mikan got up and took off her clothes. She proceeded to go into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower area and turned on the shower. She let the warm water wash over her.

She hummed a song which, long ago, had been composed by an important someone. She and _he_ had learnt it by heart and promised never to forget it.

"Ichi...Where are you?"

Mikan turned off her shower. She went out, dried herself and wore a white round neck T-shirt, dark brown knife pleated skirt, black shorts, black sweater type shrug with a hood and mid-thigh length socks. They were her most favourite and comfy clothes. Mikan stood for a second on her window's sill, looking at the blue sky. She then slid down the pipe and jumped to the ground.

Unconsciously, she found herself going toward the forest. She kept on running till she reached the small lake like .

"Our voices melted together; form us a new world..."A voice sang.

"Tha-That song...Ichi?" Mikan whipped around to where the voice was coming from.

Hazel orbs clashed with emerald orbs.

"Ichi?" Mikan repeated, but the owner of emerald eyes was gone.

_'__Mi-Chan! Let's sing!'_

Mikan shook her head. It had to be Ichi. Who else knew that song?

"Unless..._She_ is alive..."

"Mikan-San?"

Mikan whipped her head around and found herself looking into blue orbs.

Ruka.

"Uh...How come you're here...?" He asked.

"Nothing...Er, Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see anyone with green eyes around here, now?"

"No...Why?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh, Okay! Anyway how come you're here?"

"I had a dre-No, wait, nightmare and was scared because of it, I hesitated and almost shot Aoi..."

"Shot...?"

"Ah, that. I have a gun. Don't worry, I have a license and its small!"

"Oh..."

_Pyon, Pyon, Pyon!_

_Bunny-Road! _

_Pick up yo-_

Ruka's Phone. ( Aha! Bunny-boy! Bhwahahaha!)

"Eh...Ah, hello Aoi!"

"...Yes okay...she's here...Fine..."

"Mikan-San, here. It's Aoi."

"Oh...Hi, Aoi...Yes, thank you...No, I'm fine...Okay, I'll come...Yes I'll ask...Bye.."

Mikan handed the phone to Ruka.

"So, Ruka. Aoi wanted me to ask you to come over to their house for breakfast."

"Fine!"

"By the way, what was that ringtone?"

"A-Aoi picked i-it for m-me..."

"Bunny, huh..."

Mikan jumped and caught hold of an overhanging tree branch. She swung for a moment. Then she leapt and caught another branch, swinging. She continued till the Hyuuga mansion came into view. When it did, she swung for a few minutes and then, she jumped onto the ground, landing flawlessly.

"A monkey, perhaps?" Mikan whipped her head at the voice.

Hazel clashed with crimson.

"Natsu-baka!"

"What the hell, 'Natsu-baka'?" Natsume yelled at her.

"Yes, Natsu-baka."

"Hmph."

Mikan folded her and walked away from the group. Someone had called her a monkey once when she was young, an important person, who wasn't Natsume.

_'__Mikan! What are you doing, hanging to tree branches like that? You'll break a limb or two if you fall from there!' A man with pale blonde hair yelled at a six-year old Mikan who was climbing trees._

_'__No, I won't!'_

_'__Yes, you will!'_

_Mikan put her tongue out and pouted._

_'__Why you little monkey!'_

_Dad..._

"Mikan-Chan?"

"...!Ruka! I'm sorry, I was distracted that's what."

"Oh...Ah! Aoi!"

"Hi guys!" Aoi yelled as she ran toward them waving both her hands. She held out her hand to Mikan and said:

"Come Shopping with me!"

Mikan was confused and looked surprised. Aoi seemed as if the incident this morning hadn't happened at all. Then she smiled and took Aoi's hand. Natsume, who was watching this little play, smiled a small smile.

_'__Forgiving huh...'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**My new chap! I was quicker than last time right! Only one day extra! And to all Vocaloid LenXMiku fans, I have an upcoming Fanfic for ya all! And a group of one shots for Gakuen Alice!**


	7. Onii-San and my BFF

**Thank You everyone!**

**Read on...(Next morning)**

The next morning, Aoi ran up to Mikan's room.

"Miiiiiiiikannnnnnn!" Aoi burst into her room and fell onto the bed, jumping up and down, trying to wake Mikan up.

"What?" Mikan sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ruka fell down the stairs!"

"I see."

"He needs a doctor and our family doctor's on leave!"

"Oh..."

"So our family doctor, Shuichi Sakurano, sent another doctor!"

"Okay..."

"And that doctors name is...Uh, Su-"

Aoi was cut off by Natsume entering the room.

"The doctor will arrive with his assistant it seems."Natsume said.

"When?"Aoi asked

"Fifteen minutes? Dunno."

"Ugh. Baka Onii-Chan!"

"Baka Aoi."

"Well, Mikan, Get up and get fresh. And then come down."

"Fine."

Aoi and Natsume left Mikan's room.

'_Oh, well. My neutral self shows up huh?'_ Mikan thought as she headed to her bathroom for a quick shower. Then, coming out, she wore a black full-sleeved and turtle-necked top. She put on a black box pleat skirt and knee length white socks. She then brushed her hair into a neat high pony held by a white rubber band. She headed towards Natsume's room, where Natsume, Aoi and Ruka were. And the doctor had arrived it seemed.

"He will be fine in a week. It's only a sprained ankle and few bruises here and there. How many steps did you fall down from?"

Mikan knew this voice. It was a very familiar voice. Sempai ,or more commonly as she called him, Onii-Chan.

"Sixteen, I think." Ruka said.

Mikan opened the door and when her eyes landed on a certain amethyst-eyed pair, she exclaimed:

"Subaru-Nii! Hota-Chan!"

"Mikan!" The raven haired assistant exclaimed as she heard Mikan.

"Mikan?" The doctor, Subaru Imai, as the name plate on his chest read, asked.

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed happily as she hugged the so-called Hotaru Imai.

"How come you're here?!" Hotaru exclaimed and she and Mikan broke off the hug.

"Rei-Nii...He joined mom, dad and the rest..." Mikan said, her face downcast.

"Oh...What about Ichi? Did you find him?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"No, but I heard someone sing _that_ _song_ yesterday when I went to the woods nearby." Mikan said.

"I do hope you find him soon!" Hotaru said.

"You grew your hair and got a streak in it?" Mikan exclaimed as she noticed Hotaru's hair. It went halfway down her back and had a silver streak in it.

"Uh...Guys? I can't follow?" Aoi broke in.

"Oh, of course. She is Hotaru Imai, my childhood friend. She was friends with me from when I was two years old. And this is Subaru Imai-Nii. He is like my older brother. Hotaru, Subaru-Nii, meet Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan pointed at Natsume, "Aoi Hyuuga," Mikan motioned toward Aoi, "And last but not least, Ruka Nogi."

"Oh...Hajimemashite, I am Aoi!" Aoi said. Hotaru stared at Aoi's arm before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Aoi-San." Hotaru said. Subaru Nodded.

"Anyways...What are you two doing her, Subaru-Nii?" Mikan asked.

"This was where we came for my work and her studies." Subaru said.

"And we met up with Onii-San's old friend, He was friends with Rei-Nii too. His name was Shuichi Sakurano. You know him right?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, He used to come up until I was ... seven. Later he left." Mikan said.

"Oh..."

*Growllll*

Everyone rubbed their stomachs, except Subaru.

"Hotaru Hime had to wake up late is it?" Hotaru mumbled.

"Let's eat breakfast, shall we?" Aoi asked, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

_**After breakfast_**

"Then, we will be taking leave, Mikan." Subaru said.

"Oh, and one more thing I forgot to ask, where is Nobara?" Hotaru said.

"She is with Rei-Nii and the rest of my family..." Mikan said. Only Hotaru and Subaru understood the 'rest of my family' part.

"Bye, then." Hotaru said.

"Bye." Mikan said. The three of them, Mikan, Natsume and Aoi, stood outside until the siblings were out of sight. Then they went inside. Natsume heard Mikan hum something. He listened closely. Its tune was so similar to the tune one of his best friends always hummed. She ended humming by calling out softly to someone named 'Ichi'.

It was time Mikan met his second best friend, huh?

"Aoi, I'll be calling up one of my friends to visit Ruka." Natsume said and fished his cell out and dialled a number.

His phone screen read '_Dialling Youichi Hiijiri'_

**Finally done and it will be revealed in the next chapter who 'Ichi' is. I guess you already know who he is. I gave off a big clue in here relating to 'Ichi'. Buh-Byeee!**

**~Midori-Chi! **


	8. Ichi

**It's finally revealed who 'Ichi' is! Thumbs up! Though I suspect many already guessed who 'Ichi' is. Congratulations and a shoutout to StarElsie as she guessed who 'Ichi' is first!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO VEIWED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED AND REVEIWED MY STORY OR MY ACCOUNT!**

**Read On...**

**(Next Day...)**

"Oi, Youichi." Natsume talked into the phone.

"What?" Replied an irritated voice from the other side.

"Wanna come over?"

"Reason?"

"Ruka's leg is sprained,"

"_Better_ reason?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"What? Your _girlfriend _?"

"Of course _not_. You know that The Natsume Hyuuga can never be bagged so soon."

"As if."

"Tough _both_ his closest buddies are."

"Who, _me_ and Ruka?"

"Yes. You have a _huge_ crush on that girl named Hikari. And Ruka likes some nurse girl who came with the doctor who looked at his sprain, Hotaru was it?"

"Oh, fine. I'll come later today."

"Good,"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Natsume had a triumphant smirk on his face. Success, it read. Yay, one point.

"Oi, Hyuuga." Mikan's voice called.

_'__Hyuuga? Since when did she start calling me that? Wasn't it just yesterday she called me Natsu-Baka?'_

"What," Natsume asked, more like stated.

"Aoi's calling you down." Mikan said. Somehow, Her eyes and face mirrored his, emotionless and blank.

"And to answer that question in your head I can only say that I was like that those few days Because I lost Rei-Nii; my usual exterior in like this. And no I don't read minds. I just read your face." Mikan said before turning on her heels and walking off.

_'__Damn, she turned the tables well.'_

"And hurry." She said again, looking over her shoulder.

"Fine," Natsume said, and burying his hands in his pockets, he walked in the direction Mikan had headed.

**_Later..._**

A knock resounded through the whole Hyuuga house mansion.

"Coming!" Aoi exclaimed as she ran to the door. She opened it and found a silver-gray haired teen standing there. Youichi, one more of her Onii-Chan's friends.

"Ah! You-Chan!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Aoi-Chan. Where is Natsume? He wanted me to meet someone."

"He is with Ruka along with Mi-Chan! I'll call him!" Aoi said before she rushed inside. Youichi shrugged and came in. He took off his boots and coat.

"Natsume-Nii! Youichi came!" Aoi's voice came to him from inside.

"I see."Came a somewhat muffled Natsume's voice. Natsume came and greeted Youichi.

"Hey, Youichi. Nice to see you after such a long time."Natsume said.

"Hn,"

"Oh and the person I want you to meet i-"

"Natsume! You left this in my room!" Came a voice which was familiar to a voice which Youichi had known long ago. A girl with hazel-brown hair came holding a manga book. It read _'Vampire Knight'_. But it was not the book that made Youichi freeze. Nor was it cold outside. It was that girl. The girl, he knew her. She looked so much like a younger version of his mother. She had to be her. Their eyes met and after a few moments, a beautiful song wove through the air melodiously.

Mikan:

_'__Once again, the sun rises,_

_Painful feeling swelling up in me,_

_I fell down the steep slope of life;'_

Youichi:

'_I'll help you up, I care,_

_I'll fall with you, I dare,_

_I'll resist the urge to cry as I see the Daylight,'_

Both:

_'__Ah...Our sight on the same star, so far..._

_We never found the tiny piece of the moon,_

_I Lost the sunshine smile once too...'_

Mikan:

_' __But life is like the days of an year,_

_Dark after light, always..._

_Light is life, they say._

Youichi:

_'__I always thought I saw,_

_A tear in your eyes,_

_Whenever the topic of giving up came...'_

Both:

_'__Ah...I found the mirror of Summer,_

_Enjoy all the days, is what momma said,_

_And I believe I am..._

_As Long As We Don't Talk About Giving Up...' _(THE SONG WAS WRITTEN BY ME, THE AUTHOR. CREDIT IF USED.)

As the song ended, Mikan and Youichi opened their closed eyes. Mikan had a small smile on her face. She seemed very happy. Youichi's eyes softened and he smiled a genuine, from-the-heart smile.

"So, what I always thought was right," Mikan said. "I never gave up the thought that you were alive, Ichi"

"Mikan-Nii...I too never gave up. Believed all my life, believing even now." Yoichi said.

"Uh, Guys? 'Mikan-Nii'...'Ichi'...? I don't catch up." Aoi said, her expression very baffled and confused.

"Ah, That," Mikan said.

"It's just that," Youichi continued.

"We both are twins." They finished.

"Oh, Okay."Said Natsume and Aoi.

1

2

3

"WAIT, WHAT! FUTAGO!" Aoi and Natsume exclaimed at the same time.

"Yup, futago. (Futago means twins.)" Both nodded.

"But, you just met, and according to what Mikan said, after a long time?!"

"The song, Natsu-Baka." Mikan said.

"How the song?"

"A certain important person wrote it when we were young. We memorised it by heart and swore never to forget. And only we know it. We were separated soon after the song was memorised. Ichi was kidnapped. That important person no longer knows it." Mikan said, a small, mysterious smile on her face.

"O-Oh..." The cool-one-and-only Natsume Hyuuga stuttered. He just _STUTTERED_. Hell no.

"Well then Youichi-Kun and Mikan, how about a snack?" Aoi asked.

"Sure..." Mikan and Youichi said. At the same time. And now their stomachs growled at the same time. Talk about twins.

_Next Morning_

"I have to tell Ichi about mom, dad and the others. Today." Mikan sighed as she got up. She showered, did all necessary things and then put on a black sleeveless top with a hood. She wore a silver knife-pleated skirt and black shorts. She put on knee length black socks and a pair of silver earrings and a necklace with a small silver Sakura blossom as a pendant. Yup, Mikan liked black and silver.

Suddenly, she felt as if something was wrong. Worried, she ran toward Youichi's room. She knocked calling out 'Ichi' every few knocks. Finally, she kicked open the door after no response. What she found there made her shriek in fear.

Youichi lay on the floor, blood pooled all around him, not moving.

_A/N_

**So, is this what is called a cliffie? Any ways, I am portraying Youichi's exterior personality and clothing sense as Hatsuharu Sohma's from Fruits Basket.**

**Buh-bye!**


	9. Eve of Mikan's story

**My new Chapter! **

**THANKYOU AND ARIGATOU TO ALL WHO VEIWED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED AND REVEIWED MY STORY OR MY ACCOUNT! **

**Read On (From when Mikan shrieked)...**

Natsume woke up to the sound of a blood-curdling shriek. He jerked into a sitting position as soon as he heard the shriek. Aoi dropped the bowl which held her breakfast when she heard the shriek. Both headed to where the shriek came from. They reached at the same time. What they saw surprised them.

Mikan was at the door of the room which was given to Youichi. She had clasped her hands tightly over her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were wide in fear, muffled sounds coming from under her hands. Mikan collapsed onto her knees.

"Mikan-Chan! What happened?!" Aoi asked. Both the siblings rushed to the scene and they saw what she had seen earlier. Youichi was on the floor, blood staining his clothes and pooling around him. His body lay unmoving.

"Youichi?!" Natsume went over to where Youichi and shook Youichi. Youichi was breathing but he didn't wake up. His pulse was there, but faint.

"Call an ambulance!" He ordered and Aoi more than agreed to him. She ran down the stairs and called the nearest hospital.

"Emergency!" She said and told the attendant all the details asked and waited outside the door, pacing to and fro.

Mikan hid her head in her hands, finally letting a few cries of pain escape.

"I...I can feel...Ichi's pain..." She slowly mumbled.

"Well, duh, you're his twin!" Natsume exclaimed. She flinched visibly but slowly got up from where she had collapsed onto her knees. She went closer to where Youichi lay. She slowly bent down and picked up something. It was hair. A few strands, forming a clump of hair. A bit stained but one feature stood clear.

It was strawberry-blonde coloured.

"!" Mikan felt a shooting pain in her head and clutched her head. Memories flowed into her head. Memories from a long forgotten past.

_'__Mikan-Chi! Come to my home to play!'_

_'__Te Hee Hee... I'm sorry, Mi-Chi!'_

_'__Mi-Chi! Look at what I found!'_

_'__Mi-Chi, I love you!'_

_Her old childhood best friend along with Hotaru. Who turned traitor._

_'__Bye, Mikan. I have to leave. Stay with Hotaru. You care more about her, no?'_

_'__Bye, Yukihara. Say goodbye to your mother I murdered for me.'_

_'__Oops! I think I killed your Da-'_

Mikan's thoughts were cut off by Natsume calling her name.

"Oi, Polka! The ambulance arrived!" He said. Mikan got up and followed Youichi who was carried on a stretcher by the medical staff. He was put into the ambulance, his condition was critical.

"Come on fast, Mikan!" Aoi yelled as she got into the car. Mikan got into the car. Natsume was driving it. He accelerated as fast as law let him.

They reached the hospital soon. Youichi was already admitted. Mikan, Natsume and Aoi prayed for Youichi's . Ruka had gone home yesterday after his parents came to pick him up. Natsume called him and informed him about the current situation. Mikan seemed to be in great pain. She seemed to be able to feel her twin's pain. She had stopped crying but still trembled as they waited for the doctor.

After about three hours, the doctor came out of the operating room.

"How is he?!" Mikan exclaimed. The doctor took of the mask covering his mouth, revealing Imai Subaru.

"There are three possible outcomes of this..." He said.

"What are they?!" Mikan asked. No Mikan demanded.

"One is that he might die. Two, He may live. And three, he might slip into a coma. The third one is most likely..." His voice faded. Mikan's eyes were wide in fear. She slowly took a few steps back. Then, without warning, she dashed outside. Natsume ran after her. Hotaru came from the room Yoichi was admitted in.

"Natsume will take care of her. Leave them alone." She said as Aoi got up to go after them.

"O-Okay..." Aoi said, downcast. Hotaru smiled knowingly.

_MEANWHILE, WITH NATSUME AND MIKAN_

Mikan ran through the streets. Snow was beginning to fall. Mikan didn't care. Ichi had broken his promise. He had promised never to go away yet... Mikan couldn't and didn't cry. Why was this happening to her? Rei-Nii already died, now Youichi. She couldn't bear it...

Now, there were almost no people on the streets. It was only her and Natsume, who was chasing her. A few people looked at them from their window.

"Mikan! Stop running!" Natsume yelled. Mikan didn't care. She ran towards the woods and deep into them (Remember? The woods are near the Hyuuga mansion!). As she ran deeper into the woods, Natsume lost her. Mikan slowed down after a few moments. She looked around. She had reached the lake.

_'__Seijaku ga machi wo_

_Tsutsumu yoru ni_

_Furi sosogu shiro_

_Kazashita te no hira ni_

_Fureta shunkan ni toketeku_

_Haka nai hito kakera...'_

Natsume stopped at the sound of Mikan's voice singing. He looked around. On a sudden impulse, he looked up. There he saw Mikan on a tree's branch. Snow was falling, piling up.

There she sat, her feet hanging in mid-air. Her eyes were blank, hollow. She looked distant. _Soulless._ Her eyes seemed to look at nothing in front of her, her sight was somewhere distant. Natsume stepped on a twig and Mikan turned to see him. Something provoked her tears.

At once, she jumped onto Natsume, hugging him tightly. He was surprised and fell back, but soothed Mikan. She finally let her pain show. She cried and Natsume held her tightly.

"Shhh...Calm down...It'll be fine, Mikan..." Natsume whispered to her. (DID NATSUME JUST CALL HE MIKAN?! Yes, he did.)

Finally her tears slowed down.

"Come, let's go home." He said. Mikan still held onto him. Natsume sighed and Mikan let go of him. He turned around and carried Mikan on his back. She obliged. Natsume put his coat over Mikan in such a way that it covered both of them.

"Mind telling me about your past? I mean, because as soon as you saw that tiny clump of hair, you seemed to be in some kind of...pain. Yeah, pain" Natsume asked.

"O-okay...But you should not ask about anything I refuse to tell you, fine?" Mikan asked.

"Fine."

_**A/N_**

**Hey guys! So You-Chan did NOT die! (But, he's in a critical state...) And the next few chapters are about Mikan's past. I have a set of short One-Shots of GA which I MIGHT post on FF. **

**REVIEW!***** Hint**Hint***


	10. IMPORTANT!

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! I WILL BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY AND THIS TIME, IT WILL BE BETTER! GOMEN, BUT AFTER READING A REVIEW FROM BRISKEN (Brisken) I HAVE DECIDED TO RE-WRITE FROM SCRATCH!IT WILL BE UP IN 3 MOTHS OR SO, ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPS UPDATED!

**GOMEN! ARIGATOU!**


End file.
